dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
James Clayton
James Clayton (born August 13th, 1949, died December 29th, 2014) was an Canadian film producer best known for being the executive producer of Greeny Phatom until 2014, when he died. History Childhood James Clayton was born at Toronto Western Hospital in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, on August 13th, 1949, to Nick Clayton (of Russian, French, and Persian descent) and Sally Clayton (of Norwegian, Irish and German descent). James's maternal grandfather was a walk-in on various TV shows (mainly on shows produced for the CTV television network), and his maternal grandmother was an newspaper editor working in Denmark, Wisconsin, United States. James attended J. B. Tyrrell Sr. Public School in the district of Scarborough. His teacher described Clayton as an intelligent young man and had proper motor skills, but was extremely disruptive and would shout the phrase "Have a shippy shippy shippy day!" (which was later used as Santed Sailor's catchphrase) all the time. Adult Years James began working for Owl Communications in 1992. James was often a walk-in role player on The Big Comfy Couch and was the uncredited co-executive producer of said show. In 1993, James met Robert Stainton while on vacation in New York. James and Owl Communications were given a contract in order to help produce the upcoming Greeny Phatom. Owl Communications only produced 4 seasons. In 2000, James moved to a building on the border between Niagara Falls and Toronto. James was infamous for stealing confiscated Kinder Surprise Eggs from border control. One time, as a officer confiscated the eggs, James grabbed the eggs out of the officer's hands and took them to his house. No charges were pressed against James. REST TBA! Death James died on December 29th, 2014, near Hollywood, California, United States, after a car accident. He was 65 years old. James and Little Girl's voice actor Georgia Denney, were passengers in a taxi traveling on a road between Little Saigon and Los Angeles. They were returning late at night from a night on the town when the taxi driver lost control. The taxi swerved violently across the road before hitting the roadside rock face and flipping several times before hitting the safety rail and plunging over the bank. The taxi driver, who's name cannot be displayed for legal reasons, who has claimed that he was not wearing a seat belt in a interview, survived after being thrown out of the vehicle through a window before its final impact; having suffered catastrophic injuries, the driver is now rendered a quadraplegic. It is thus not known whether Clayton or the driver were wearing seat-belts. Denney survived the accident unharmed due to bailing out as the car starting swerving; however, Clayton died before reaching the hospital, due to the injuries he had sustained. Clayton's body was cremated a year later, on April 6th, 2015, and his ashes are interred at Cataraqui Cemetery in Kingston, Ontario, Canada. The casts and crews of Greeny Phatom and the shows he worked on attended the funeral and memorial service to pay respect to their fallen helper. The Greeny Phatom episode "Return to 123 Greeny Phatom" and the Grojband episode "Here Us, Rock!" contained dedications to him. Trivia *James owned a 1966 Mustang Junior made by the Powercar company of Mystic, CT, USA. He bought it at a flea market in Ottawa for only $27. He restored it and later ran it around his hometown and in Chicago and Utica. His Mustang Junior is now owned by his daughter Erika Clayton. *James adored potato pancakes (shallow-fried pancakes of grated or ground potato, flour and egg, often flavored with grated garlic or onion and seasoning). He had eaten all types of potato pancakes. Category:Cast & Crew